


A Lily's Daughter

by elenawinchester



Series: Potter's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Character Death, Family, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawinchester/pseuds/elenawinchester
Summary: Lily and James Potter had another child, a girl one year older than Harry. Unlike Harry, this girl was raised in the wizarding world by Remus, her godfather. A Lily's Daughter follows her through her schooling at Hogwarts, and tells the story of the role she played in the war against Voldemort, along with how she and Harry became close as siblings.





	1. Prologue - Birth and Death

**Author's Note:**

> To change the name/hair colour/eye colour/favourite colour/family/house of the character, you can use https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli (Interactive Fics) to make the story more real. 
> 
> Because I’m lazy, I’m just going to insert an OC into this, but if you want the main character to be yourself, use the link above. It doesn’t work on mobile as far as I know, but works great for laptops/PC/Mac. 
> 
> So I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix yesterday and an idea popped into my head of Harry having an older sister who was raised by Remus after Lily and James died, and I decided to write it out.
> 
> Pairings: OC/Oliver Wood, eventual Remus/Tonks, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Past Sirius/Marlene McKinnon, I don’t even know who else but we’ll see as the story goes on.

 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_June 1978_

 

Lily Evans let out a breath, looking from the small object in her hand to her best friend and roommate, Marlene McKinnon.

“What am I going to do?”

For once, the redhead didn’t have an answer for the problem she was facing. Smuggling the muggle object into the school had been difficult enough, but now that the result of the test in front of her was staring her in the face, the young witch had no clue how she would handle the fallout.

“Well,” Marlene began calmly, “You’re going to tell James. The term will be over in another week, and then you and James will be moving in together six weeks after that. You can do this, Lils.” She smiled warmly at her friend.

“But what if he doesn’t want it? What if he doesn’t want me? Merlin, Marlene, we’re only eighteen!”

“Lily, if James is half the man I believe him to be, then he will not only stay with you, but he will be ecstatic about this baby.” Marlene’s words cemented the idea of the new life forming in Lily’s mind. She was having a baby. James Potter’s baby. And it would be okay. She could do this, she was strong. With a determined glint in her eyes, Lily finally met her friend’s gaze.

“Let’s go find James.”

.

.

It didn’t take long for the girls to find James, who happened to be with Sirius Black, notorious prankster and Marlene’s quasi-boyfriend. They were sitting on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, watching a couple sixth years play wizard chess. Sirius was messing with one of the players’ pieces, making them move to squares that would get them wiped out by his opponent.

“Sirius, can I have my boyfriend for a moment?” Lily requested, smiling charmingly at the two boys. Sirius looked slightly annoyed, while James simply stood up with an adoring look in his eyes, the same expression he got every time he saw his girlfriend. Marlene took James’ place next to Sirius as Lily pulled the boy out of the room.

Hand in hand, the couple moved through the school, searching for a quiet place to talk. Settling on a small alcove on the fifth floor of the castle, they sat.

“Well Lils, what is it you needed me for?” James asked, curious.

The head girl looked down at her now empty hands, letting out a shaky breath. “I need to tell you something. Its important.”

Nodding for her to continue, James took in the redhead’s appearance. She seemed to be nervous, though he had no idea why.

“Well, there’s no easy way to say this. If there was I probably wouldn’t have so much trouble. And I want you to know that its okay if you don’t want to deal with it, I’ll completely understand. And if you want to break up, I’ll understand that too. I just –” She was cut off by James pressing his lips to hers softly.

“Lily, whatever it is, I won’t leave you. I love you. Now would you please tell me?” He asked, smiling slightly at Lily’s cute rambling.

She took another breath, and nodded. She could do this. “I’m pregnant.” She sighed. It was out now. She couldn’t take it back.

“You’re pregnant?” James squeaked, shocked. At Lily’s nod, he became quiet. The dark-haired man couldn’t believe it. He and his beautiful flower had created a life? And though they were young, James knew he would take care of them both, that their child was a gift. “Lily that’s fantastic!”

The redhead, who had been waiting for James to run away, was shocked when he pulled her into a tight hug before standing and lifting her into the air. “We’re going to be parents.” He marvelled, excitement clear in his face. Lily nodded, speechless at her boyfriend’s joy.

“You’re not… upset?” She asked hesitantly.

“This is the best thing that could have happened. I know we’re young, but I believe that this was written in the stars.”

.

.

_The Evans-Potter home,_

_January 1979_

 

Seven months had passed, and Lily’s due date was March 8th, meaning she had two more months of waiting for her child to be born. The parents-to-be had found out that they were having a little girl two and a half months prior, and were now choosing godparents for the baby.

“I’d like to ask Remus to be her godfather.” Lily requested. “He’s been there for me since we told him and the others that I was pregnant. Every time you needed to be away these past few months, he’s helped me.”

James nodded. He himself would like Sirius to be god father, but his friend had already told him he didn’t feel ready to take on the responsibility. _“_ _The next one._ _”_ Sirius had assured. Remus had been James’ next choice, so the couple was easily in agreeance.

“And godmother?” James questioned.

“Marlene. I know she would be there for our little girl if something happened to us.”

Nodding, James smiled. “Shall we call our friends then?”

.

.

Both Remus and Marlene had been ecstatic at being asked to be the godparents to Lily and James’ daughter.

Lily was grateful that James hadn’t pushed for Sirius to be their child’s godfather. Lily loved the man, but she didn’t consider him mature enough to handle a small child. In a few years, maybe he would have matured enough, but at present Lily didn’t trust him to care for her daughter.

The redhead had also been bouncing names around in her head. James wanted to name the girl after a flower, but Lily refused. She knew how awful it could be, having to deal with sharing a name with a flower.

Instead, the redhead thought of different names, ones that were unique but not strange. She quite liked Finnely, and thought that calling her daughter Finn for short would be adorable. At the same time, when not pushing for a flower name, James wanted his daughter to have a traditional name.

“Elizabeth is a perfectly acceptable name.” He would say.

“Yes, and perfectly boring as well.” Lily would counter. She didn’t want her daughter to have a common name. The girl would be unique and deserved a name that reflected that.

Eventually though, they settled. Lily chose her daughter’s Becca, and James could pick her middle name, so long as it wasn’t Elizabeth or something equally as plain. And so, two months later, Lily and James’ daughter’s birth certificate would read ‘Finnely Victoria Potter’, and the couple would proudly present her to the world as such.

.

.

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters,_

_November, 1981_

 

Remus Lupin wrapped his arms around his small goddaughter, wondering how the hell he could ever explain to her that her mummy and daddy were gone, and they weren’t coming back. How could he tell her that she couldn’t see her baby brother Harry again? How could he tell her that she couldn’t go home? That Auntie Marlene was never coming back either. How could he tell his goddaughter that her uncle Sirius was responsible for her parents being gone? That her uncle Peter was somewhere with her aunt and parents, never to return?

The werewolf didn’t know how he would ever explain what had happened to Finn, but he knew that he would never let her forget her parents, never let her forget Peter’s bravery and Sirius’ cowardice. He would teach Finn about her brother, about how one day she would meet him, but she couldn’t know him until then.

With those thoughts in mind, Remus picked up the two-year-old and carried her towards the nearby fireplace. For now, he would take her home, and later he would begin to explain. The young man’s last thought before he threw down the powder to floo home, was that it wasn’t fair that the Potter children would never truly know their parents.

 


	2. Chapter One - Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnely's childhood is explored, along with her meeting of the Weasleys.

_Lupin Cottage,_

_May 1975_

“Papa!” Finnely, now six years old, called for her godfather. The young girl had just begun to exhibit her magical abilities, and tended to have small accidents when she experimented. Remus found himself spending ninety percent of the time chasing after the redhead, worried she would hurt herself. Yes, Remus Lupin had well and truly settled into the life of a father.

When Finn had just turned three, she began referring to Remus as ‘Papa’ and James as ‘Daddy’ or ‘Dada’. The toddler couldn’t help it, he supposed. After all, he was the only person she had resembling a parent.

The twenty-five-year-old man had not settled down, and did not intend to. It was rare to find a woman willing to a werewolf as a partner, and there were even less women willing to take on a child that wasn’t theirs. Not that he blamed, Finn, of course. He wouldn’t trade his goddaughter for anything in the world. He did have to wonder though, if there was a woman out there whom would help raise Finn and be able to deal with Remus’ furry little problem. The werewolf didn’t spend much time thinking such thoughts, as he was perfectly happy with what he had; a wonderful little girl.

Remus also, as he had promised long ago, taught little Finnely about her parents and brother. He told her how her mum and dad had died protecting her and her little brother, and how one day she would be reunited with him.

The small child didn’t really understand when Remus talked of her parents. She knew they were important, and remembered them in her mind, but she had her godfather, whom was a dad to her.

And Remus was a great dad. He cared for Finn when she was sick, bandaged and kissed her better when she skinned a knee or obtained a bruise. He took her to lovely places like the clearing near the cottage where they lived, and bought her the best toys he could afford. Remus didn’t have much, but what he did have he used to make life as comfortable as possible for Finnely.

When the girl began showing an aptitude for magic, Remus was there as well. He fixed every piece of furniture broken in a magic fit. He took pictures and marvelled at the girl when she did something wonderful with her powers. He healed her when the magic tired her out too much to function.

The one thing Remus could not do, unfortunately, was teach Finnely. As intelligent as he was, Remus didn’t know what a young witch needed to learn before being sent to Hogwarts. And so, he came to the decision to call upon Molly Weasley, mother and teacher of seven. The homely woman had delightfully agreed to teach Finn all she needed to know, which lead Remus to his current position.

“Now Finn, are you certain you have absolutely everything Mrs. Weasley asked us to bring?” He asked, crouching down to look his goddaughter in the eyes.

The redhead, for her part, simply nodded and straightened the skirt of her dress. Looking at her, Remus couldn’t help but think of a picture he had seen of Lily when she was around Finn’s age. The resemblance was uncanny, and sometimes just seeing his goddaughter hurt, as he was reminded of all they had lost.

Picking the girl up, Remus flooed to the Weasley home, affectionately named the Burrow. Setting Finn down and taking her small bag, he grabbed her hand and lead her towards Mrs. Weasley, who had been expecting their arrival.

“Oh, Remus! Thank Heavens. I was beginning to worry that you and our young one had gotten lost.” She smiled kindly down at Finn as the child looked shyly back up at her.

“First day jitters are all, Mrs. Weasley. I’m afraid both of us are a bit nervous to be away from each other.” Remus answered with a smile.

“Well let’s not worry too much about that, I’m sure the day will pass quickly and you two will be reunited again.” Mrs. Weasley laughed. “Hello Dear, my name is Mrs. Weasley. I’ll be your teacher. You’re a year between my youngest boy, Ron, and my twins, Fred and George, but I’m sure they’ll all love to play.”

Finn smiled up at Mrs. Weasley. The kind woman had a way of making people feel at ease with her, even when they’d barely met. “Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I’m Finn.” She said shyly.

“Well its very nice to meet you, Finn.” The older woman smiled.

Remus bent again to Finn’s height and looked her in the eye. “Now, I know you’re a good girl, but be sure to listen to Mrs. Weasley. I’ll be back at the end of the day to pick you up.” He smiled fondly at the little girl. “Can I get a hug before I go?”

Finn wrapped her tiny arms around Remus as best as she could. “Bye Papa.” She smiled.

When Remus finished hugging the girl, Mrs. Weasley spoke again. “Now Finn, why don’t you go find the others and play for a bit while I see your godfather out.” Finn nodded her agreeance and with that she was off, heading in the direction of the loud voices in the other room.

The Weasleys all stopped what they were doing as a small redhead ran into the room. She stopped and looked around, smiling.

“Hello!” She announced cheerfully. Then she walked towards Ginny and Ron, the youngest of the group. “I’m Finn.” She introduced. Though shy around adults, Finnely was most certainly not the same around other children.

“Hello.” Ginny replied, a bit shy but also excited. There was finally a girl for the four-year-old to play with. “My name is Ginny, and this is my brother Ron.”

Ron, for his part, opened and closed his mouth, eyes wide. A _girl_ was speaking to him. Yea, Ginny and his mum were girls, but they were different. This was a new girl, and Ron was already developing a crush.

“Hi.” He finally managed to squeak out, turning pink and dashing off towards Fred and George. 

Finn frowned and shrugged.

Ginny looked back to the girl after her brother’s strange scene, and tugged on her sleeve. “Do you want to play dolls with me? I haven’t had a girl to play with me before.”

Nodding happily, Finn followed Ginny towards one of the cupboards, and helped her take out her dolls.

.

.

_The Burrow,_

_February 1989_

The years seemed to pass quickly. Soon, Finnely was ten and in her last year of schooling with Mrs. Weasley before going to Hogwarts. The girl was both excited and nervous about going, having never been so far from home in her life. She was also worried about leaving Ginny and Ron.

The youngest Weasleys had managed to become her best friends, and Finn didn't want to go to Hogwarts without them. Unfortunately, as Ron was nine and Ginny was eight, they would not attend for another couple years.

Finn herself had only grown to look more like her mother, and Remus already knew she would be a heart breaker in school. She already had the young heart of Ron Weasley, firmly held in one hand like it had been for the last four years.

Remus also worried about what would happen the next year. Finn had never been away from him at night, other than the odd sleepover at the Weasleys', and Remus was going mad with worry. What if she didn't like it at Hogwarts? What if she was scared?

He didn't panic about what house she'd be in. He knew wherever she was put she would succeed. Still, Remus couldn't help the small piece of him that hoped she'd be a Gryffindor, like he and her parents had been.

Finn's last year before leaving for Hogwarts passed too quickly. There was no doubt that she would get her letter; she had been performing magic since she was five. Just recently she had exhibited a surprising amount of control for a wandless witch, and had made a daisy grow in the palm of her hand. She was able to conjure butterflies as well, ones of all different colours. Remus figured she would be ahead of her peers in the curriculum based on talent alone.

.

.

The year passed, and Finnely received her letter, as Remus knew she would. A trip to Diagon Alley had taken care of all the supplies the young witch would need, and soon it was time for Remus to say goodbye to his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Finn will start at Hogwarts. I probably won't go too much into her first year, as it isn't going to be a large part of the book. If you want to see more of Finn's childhood, I might write flashbacks and possibly even a small story about her growing up.


	3. Chapter Two - The Spitting Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finnely's first year at Hogwarts, and the young girl doesn't know what to do other than to be herself and spread a little kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may have noticed I have a horrible habit of disappearing for months without updating. I promise that I still care about my stories, it’s just hard to fit in writing with a busy schedule. Anyway, this chapter will see Finn’s first interactions with the people who will become her best friends at Hogwarts, and which house she is sorted into.

“Finnely Potter! We are going to be late young lady!” Remus Lupin exclaimed, tapping his foot impatiently. The small redhead bounced down the stairs, a small bag in hand. Her trunk was sat by Remus’ feet. The elder man could not help but smile at his goddaughter in amusement. She was the spitting image of her mother, and yet she was a ball of energy like her father.

Picking up the little girl in his arms, he made certain she had a tight hold on her bag. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace he had been standing by, and soon after the two were at the Weasley home, where Molly ushered the two along with her own children into the family car.

After a short ride to the train station and a quick sprint through to platform 9 ¾, the families were met with the familiar sight of the magnificent train to Hogwarts. Remus smiled down at Finn as she looked around with awe. He had always taken great pleasure in showing her the wonders of the world they lived in.

Molly soon pulled the man into a conversation whilst Finn ran around with Ginny and Ron, giggling. He watched the children, a small smile on his face.

“You’ve done such a good job with raising her, Remus.” Molly observed. “Lily and James would be so proud.”

He nodded. “She’s turning into a wonderful young witch. I only wish they could be here to watch her grow up.”

Molly laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “I know you miss them, but I’m certain that they are watching over the two of you from Heaven.” Molly, like many witches and wizards, was a Christian, believing in Heaven and God and Jesus. Remus used to believe in that himself, but since his friends had been taken from him, since He Who Shall Not Be Named had risen to power, he found himself doubting his beliefs.

He sighed and changed the subject. “So, this year is Finn, and in the next two years we’ll be seeing Ron and Ginny leaving for school as well, not to mention Harry. It seems that all too soon we’ll have empty nests.” He frowned slightly at the thought.

Molly however, was not to be brought down by the thought. “Oh pish, you know as well as I that those children will never truly leave us, especially my Ron.” At that, she turned to see her youngest son getting dangerously close to a boy’s cart. “RONALD WEASLEY, YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN!”

The startled boy immediately moved away from the cart, sheepishly returning to his mother’s side, where his sister and Finn were also standing. Clucking her tongue at him, Molly licked her thumb and cleaned a spot of dirt from the boy’s cheek. “Oh Ron, what are we going to do with you?”

Scuffing his shoe on the ground, the young boy looked at his mother, eyes full of sorrow. “I’m sorry Mummy.” He apologized with a quiet voice.

Molly sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s quite alright Sweetheart. Just be careful next time, yea?” The boy nodded his agreement and hid his face in his mother’s abdomen.

The group continued to chat until the train whistled, signalling that it was time for Finn and the elder Weasley brothers to depart.

“Goodbye Ron. I’ll miss you.” Finn sighed, throwing her arms around her friend. His ears turned bright red and the little boy’s face was soon dressed with a small, goofy smile as he hugged her back. Releasing him, she turned to Ginny, her best friend for the past five years. “Oh Gin, I’m going to miss you so much!” She cried and flung herself into the younger girl’s arms.

The two girls remained locked in each other’s arms for a few moments before pulling apart. Ginny was crying and immediately turned to her mother for comfort.

Finally, Finn turned to Remus. “Papa…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“My beautiful little girl, I am so proud of you.” He smiled, hugging her tightly. “Remember, no matter what house you are in, I am always proud of you Finn.” The little girl let out a small sob.

“I love you Papa.”

“I love you too, Finn. Now go, before I decide to keep you to myself.”

He dropped a swift kiss to the top of her head and sent her off with Molly’s boys, Fred and George, waving the entire time.

Remus did not bother to hide his tears as she disappeared into the train.

………………

The train ride was a tad long, and Finn was sure to stick close to the twins’ sides. Though they were a year older than her, they still took joy in playing with the girl, teaching her small pranks and jokes that she could play on someone.

Eventually, the train door opened and three first-years tumbled in. One, a boy, smiled brightly. “Hullo, mind if we sit here?” He asked politely. At the nods of the redheads, they took their seats.

“I’m Finn Potter.” Finn introduced suddenly, smiling brightly.

The children across from the Weasleys and Finn rose their brows.

“As in Lily and James Potter?” a small girl with dark hair asked.

“Yes, they’re my mum and dad.” Finn smiled, albeit a bit sadly.

George put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “I’m George Weasley, this is my twin, Fred.” Fred waved and grinned at the children.

“I’m Cho. Cho Chang.” The small girl spoke again. “This is my best friend, Marietta Edgecombe,” She pointed to another girl with freckles and red hair, “And this is Cormac McLaggen.” She gestured to the boy, who had curly blond hair.

As they all became acquainted, the group settled into a comfortable conversation about their homes and Hogwarts. The younger ones stayed away from the topic of houses and the sorting ceremony.

Finally, they noticed the train slowing, and stood from their seats. Filing out of their cart and off the train, the Weasleys lead the first-years towards Hagrid, and then left to join some friends. Hagrid quickly took noticed of Finn, and gasped. “You look just like yer mother did at yer age.” He whispered before he could catch himself. Luckily, no one had noticed.

Clearing his throat, the half-giant ordered the first years onto the boats and into the castle, where they were met with Professor McGonagall, who also took notice of Finn. Her eyes widened slightly, but she nonetheless continued to explain the sorting ceremony to the group of children.

………………

Professor Severus Snape’s eyes widened as he looked out into the group of first years entering the Great Hall. More specifically, he was gazing at a small redhead. She had high cheekbones, a dainty nose, neat eye-brows, and he assumed she probably had green eyes as well. Severus knew in an instant who the girl was; Finnely Victoria Potter, Lily’s daughter. And oh, she was the spitting image of her mother at that age.

He knew of course, that this meant the little girl had finally come of age, and would most likely be sorted into the house of her parents. In that moment though, Severus made the decision that he would be there for her. No matter her father, she was Lily’s child, her daughter, and she looked too much like his lost love for him to hate. Yes, Severus knew he would develop a soft spot for this girl.

………………

Finn waited with baited breath as the hat was placed on top of her head.

_My oh my, we have a Potter here. Miss Finnely, it is an honour._

_“_ _Oh hello Mr. Hat. I assure you, the honour is all mine._ _”_

Finn found it easy to communicate with the hat, who was being very polite to her. They conversed for a few moments, and the hat tried to place her in a proper house.

_Too open and honest for Slytherin for sure, but as for the other three, it is a tough decision. You_ _’_ _re kind and caring like a Hufflepuff, but quick as a whip and sharp as a tack like a Raven claw. I sense great courage as well, a quality well suited for Gryffindor. Tell me Miss Potter, where would you like to be placed?_

_“_ _Mr. Hat, if I am honest I would like to be placed in Gryffindor. My parents and my Papa were all from that house, and I want to do them proud._ _”_

_Then it is done, Miss Finnely. Congratulations._

_“_ _Thank you, Mr. Hat._ _”_

Finn grinned as the hat sucked in a deep breath and shouted very loudly, “GRYFFINDOR!!”

The house of the brave stood and clapped loudly, cheering as the eldest Potter child joined the table along with Cormac and a girl named Katie Bell.

………………

After a wonderful feast, the first years settled into their new houses. Finn and Katie were roommates along with a few other girls, all first years, and they couldn’t be happier. The two girls had become quick friends, and Finn could sense that their friendship would last for a long while.

The next morning after breakfast, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions Class with Professor Snape, whom had a formidable reputation. Finn had noticed the Professor looking quite gloomy during breakfast, so she decided to stay back after class to talk to her professor.

The class itself was quite interesting for the girl. The Slytherins seemed alright, though some were not nice at all, and the Gryffindors were very hyper. Finn herself took great interest in the lesson the Professor was teaching them, about different types of potions and their uses.

After the class’ end, Finn waved Katie and Cormac off, and took her time picking up her books and notes. After she was certain the class was empty, she approached her professor.

“Miss Potter, can I help you with something?” The professor asked, an eyebrow raised.

Shaking her head, the redhead smiled. “No, thank you Professor. I just wanted to tell you that your lesson was very interesting, and I can’t wait for tomorrow’s class.”

This comment drew a small smile from the normally gruff professor. To have a student so interested in his lessons on their first day was rare. “Thank you, Miss Potter. I can only hope your classmates share your enthusiasm. Is there anything else you’d like?”

She bit her lip, debating on whether to do what she had thought of doing or not. Deciding to go ahead, she held out her hand. Slowly, a small daisy grew into her palm, and she held it out to the professor.

“I just noticed, Professor, that you looked down this morning. I wanted to give you this. After all, everyone could use something pretty to brighten their day.”

Stunned, the professor took the flower. She was liker her mother not only in appearance but also in personality, it seemed. “Thank you, Miss Potter.”

The warning bell chimed for students to head to their next classes, and he smiled. “You’d best be on your way so that you’re not late. Have a good day, Miss Potter.”

She smiled brightly. “You too, Professor.” With that, the girl left the class, still smiling.

………………

He couldn’t believe that the resemblance went past the young girl’s external appearance. The professor’s icy heart had both broken and melted a little at the girl’s gesture. Yes, she was very much like her mother indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, the prologue. I debated having Finn be older, but that would mean Lily and James would have had to have her in fifth or sixth year, and I figured it would interfere too much with their schooling. Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
